Frozen in time
by Datenshii
Summary: Do you know, what it is like to be there, yet you cannot do anything? To help those that cry, to laugh with those who smile, to make justice? To be alive? A spark is the only thing needed, to bring back, only to send back away. A spark, a smile, a tear, a silver of hope. A story about a warrior's last swing of blade. AU! Slightly OOC Ichigo, maybe. No pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**New story, of course. -.- Update dates ****for MST and FoA readers, unknown.**

**Author: XiaoWing -Adopted by Datenshii**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Mystery, Friendship etc. etc. **

**Rate: T, because of violence, possible abuse, and language. NO LEMON! **

**Pairings: None, for now. Might show hints of pairings, but no romance for at least ten chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop. Main idea also not mine, rights go to XiaoWing. I only developed the plot.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

"Furious being/Overpowered forms speech"

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter One

Frozen, in what looked like ice, but wasn't, unable to move, unable to hear, unable to see, unable to smell, unable to breathe, frozen in time itself. Not knowing how much time past or if any had passed at all. It could have elapsed seconds or even hundreds of years and he wouldn't have known or even noticed. His eyes shown with determination, his look directed forward, his stance alert and ready. His sword firmly gripped in his hand, his everlasting scowl on his face. His ripped and bloodied clothes hung to him in shreds showing many wounds that littered his body. Even the blood that had come out of his wounds once in a time seemed to have frozen with him, seemingly waiting to be able to flow again.

People who passed by or came to him to show their respect could only watch with sadness how he never changed, frozen in what wasn't ice. 'The protector' is what people called him and they didn't know how right they were. He had been the reason that many of them were still alive or even born even though no one knew that except a small group of people that had been fighting the enemy and had known the 'protector' themselves. Even now, when he was frozen in something that wasn't quite ice he was protecting them with his very presence there. The enemies that would have long since attacked if it hadn't been for him were being held back through the power that was constantly flowing out of his soul even now. That power had created a barrier around the frozen 'protector' extending over everything near him. Through the mighty quantity of it the barrier had grown and was now extending for miles around the frozen 'protector'.

People that were able to enter the barrier suddenly felt safe and warm. No one knew of the barrier but everyone could feel it. The safest they felt around the frozen statue and so the name had been created. Even a festival had been created in his memento. On that day they would all come to him to pay him their respect and show him their gratitude. It was on that very day, when everyone had gone to bed that the unthinkable happened. A very young girl still sat at the statue with her small back leaning against it while crying in silence taking a bit comfort even to be in his presence.

"You know mister?" The young girl suddenly whispered, not knowing why she was talking to someone that couldn't reply.

"I wished you were alive, here right now and could talk to me. I wish I had someone like you that would take care of me." It was such a small whisper that no one would have really been able to hear it even if she had sat right next to them. The tears were still flowing but she had stopped sobbing.

"My caretaker isn't very nice. If I do something wrong he hits me and tells me I should try harder. Did you know that even thought you are frozen in ice that you still feel so very warm? I know why they call you 'protector'. Near you I feel like nothing could happen to me. I feel safe and warm, like I felt when I was with my mummy and daddy before they died. She always told me stories about you. She also told me that your name isn't really 'protector'. She told me your real name and when I asked if you were really named after a fruit she started to laugh. She told me that you would have long since snapped at me for saying that and that your name really meant 'one who protects'. You know I think it really suits you." She stood up and dusted herself off from the dirt that had clung to her clothes. She turned to face the 'protector' and smiled.

"Thank you for being there, for letting me sit here with you, for giving me warmth and protection. Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo!"

With that she turned and walked away. She didn't notice how cracks slowly appeared all over the ice, that wasn't quite ice that surrounded him, imprisoning him and stopping anything from touching him, even if it was the world or the time itself.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Next update unknown. XiaoWing is rubbing off on me :))**

**Rate: T, because of violence, possible abuse, and language. NO LEMON!**

**Pairings: None, for now. Might show hints of pairings, but no romance for at least ten chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop. Main idea also not mine, rights go to XiaoWing. I only developed the plot.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

"Furious being/Overpowered forms speech"

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Two

Months, years, centuries may have passed as he stood motionless within the not-really-ice, frown frozen in place, stance perfectly still. His body could not register what was happening to him anymore, but his mind was perfectly aware. That one advantage, to him, was more a loss.

He felt the people's sad, desperate prayers , their tears, their frustration as they passed by him or even stopped before him, and he felt like crying for them too. He also heard the greedy and cruel words some spoke and felt like lunging at them, if the ice didn't stop him. He heard their selfless appreciation and their respect when they came before him and bowed or left tributes, and felt proud and happy that they were.

By the time what felt like an eternity, or maybe was, passed, he learned of and acknowledged his purpose for being half-ethereal. He may have wished to do so, he may have not, it did not matter anymore, for he could barely remember things about his life as he had grown accustomed for his new duty. He felt sad for losing the things he had once known of not being able to live without and longing clawed at his heart, but he steeled himself and entered a sleep-like form, waiting for the day. Waiting for the day he will have to bind his soul to his duty, the day he will find _that_ which he will PROTECT without hesitation.

So, for now, or for millennia, he allowed a warm feeling spread through his dead-cold veins and strengthen him for his built path which was his destiny.

He allowed the little warm, wet drop slide along his brow, cheek and eventually jaw, as he knew what was to come.

…

The girl sighed heavily as the shadow that usually lurked by her door left. She weakly and quietly crawled over to said door and stared at the dirty bowl next to it. There was some week old rice in it, covered in spit. She bit her lip and crawled back to her makeshift bed. The ripped and filthy rug with an old pillow was her bed. Her eyes brightened when she looked at the pillow, which was the only object in her little chamber that wasn't ripped, dirty or rotten. And she made sure it stayed that way, since it was the only thing that was fully hers, given to her by her parents.

As the little glint in her eyes turned bitter, she bit her lip again and gathered her skinny knees close to her chest, grabbing them tight and laying her chin on them as she turned her attention towards the glassless window, through which the cold wind passed.

The stars shone without a care in the world on the dark sky, as if they danced and giggled around the bright and proud moon, reminding her of little children and their mothers. Remembering her own mummy, she scowled a bit and closed her eyes tightly. Calming down, she looked at them again.

The stars and the moon were the only things that nursed her wounds. They reminded her of the fact that maybe, mummy and daddy were up there, watching her. Because of that, she tried to do her best and make them proud. Yet, why does she always feel like she's failing? What is she doing wrong?

She clenched her teeth as her eyes started to sting, and pushed away her sadness, thinking of the only other thing, or rather person that keeps her alive. Smiling bitterly, she thought of her PROTECTOR.

He was the only one who made her feel truly happy, whenever she came to sit by his side. She knew he was not really alive, next to her, and despite her hopes of him being alive, she had been told he was centuries dead. And still, one last thread of hope clung to her soul, making her want to live another day, so that she may someday see him in person.

But even that thread was beginning to thin. A while after she started visiting him, she noticed the small cracks that appeared when she was near him. At first, she thought it was nothing, but then there were more, and more, and more. She stopped visiting him, for fear that the ice might break and she'll never see him again.

She placed her face on her knees, successfully hiding it with her long, ebon tresses. Doing so, she did not notice the shadow appearing by her door once again. She stayed like that, until a large hand grabbed said tresses.

She yelped in pain and stared in horror at the man before her. Said man was glaring at her. "After all the work I put into preparing your food, you didn't even have the shame to taste it? I knew I should not have promised to take care of you, ungrateful brat, but now that I am stuck with you, I'll just have to reeducate you."

She wanted to scream at him that it wasn't food that he gave her. One wouldn't give such a bowl filled with hatred even to an animal, much less a child. She wanted to complain that to him, but she knew that if she did, she would have to suffer even more, so she chose to swallow her whimpers and close her eyes in shame.

The man threw her back into her "bed". He scrunched his nose in disgust. "You've never been this weak before. I knew that going to that God damned statue would ruin you, and I was right. I don't get what all these people like that pile of fake painted ice for."

Her eyes widened and all thoughts of self-preservation flew out the window. "He is NOT FAKE!" she screamed in fury. Registering what she had just done, shock painted both of their features.

He raised his hand. She covered herself and cowered in fear. He clenched his teeth. A tear slid down her face.

_SLAM! _

_Mummy, I'm sorry for not being more careful with my things. Daddy, I'm sorry for not paying you so much attention before you went away. Kurosaki Ichigo… _More tears slid down her face. "I'm... sorry for not believing in you!" she whispered.

Warmth covered her body like a cozy blanket. "Belief… is what made this real," an equally warm whisper brushed her ear.

Her eyes flew open and she stared shell-shocked at the soft orange tresses and black clothed shoulder that greeted her sight.

"Kuro… Kurosa-" she whispered in awe. Biting her lip, she stopped her mumble and grabbed at the black cloth tightly. She looked over his shoulder to see a pile of rubble, out of which seemed to lay motionless a bruised hand. Closing her eye and frowning, she place her forehead on the shoulder and let go of herself.

She whispered his name like a mantra, and his usual warm aura seemed even warmer, as he smiled and held her.

_He's… real. _

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Updaaaaaaaaaate! 3 Readers! Y u no review?! :(((**

**I want opinions on this story! ASAP! Feel free to ask whatever you want, I will answer anything that doesn't spoil the plot!**

**Next update unknown. As alwaaays :P**

**Special thanks to Iamsomeone22 for being a very very loyal reader! Thank you for checking on all of my ongoing stories! Your continued support makes me want to cry 3 Sorry for not being able to update the other stories for now, but my imagination's ran short.**

**Rate: T, because of violence, possible abuse, and language. NO LEMON!**

**Pairings: None, for now. Might show hints of pairings, but no romance for at least ten chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop. Main idea also not mine, rights go to XiaoWing. I only developed the plot.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

"Furious being/Overpowered forms speech"

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter Three

_Mummy always told me that precious moments within someone's lifetime are the sources of happiness, or 'light' as she called it. Every precious moment was a ray of light, and a collection of memories was a star, that brightened your heart and mind. Every time you suffer, a star dies._

_When mummy and daddy were still living, I had lots of stars. After that, I held onto those stars, to keep myself walking, moving on._

_And then, the stars started dying out._

_I reached a point where my souls was an endless sea of darkness, and I could no longer feel that warmth that reminded me that I was a child, that I was practically a source of happiness for others, too._

_The event that just occurred and inevitably changed my life, or perhaps the cause of said event, I would describe as…_

…

Long, thick and soft eyelashes fluttered open, like a tired butterfly's wings, to reveal two profound icy blue eyes. Their small owner blinked a few times, then brought a tender hand to them and rubbed, stopping abruptly when she felt her dried cheeks.

Her eyes widened and she studied her surroundings in alarm, trying to recall the last few events. Stars… Her old, worn pillow… Shouts… Wet cheeks… Orange…

She shook, and tried to register where she currently was. She could only see black.

Something warm and slightly heavy landed on her head. She raised said head to meet a masked figure. Her eyes widened again and she panicked. She stood abruptly, suddenly noticing her familiar room, and she tried to escape towards the exit, only to be held back by the same hand that previously rested on her head.

She was taking short and fast breaths, scanning the intruder with an alarmed expression, like a captured doe.

The stranger raised his other hand to take off the black scarf covering his head, only to reveal an orange, wild mane, and slightly alarmed brown eyes. The girl's strength suddenly vanished as she stared at him blankly.

"You are safe," he stated calmly, trying to put her at ease. And he succeeded, as she let herself fall to her knees.

Hazy memories flooded back within her mind as her lip trembled and she regarded the watchful PROTECTOR.

"I…" she whispered weakly. "I…" As she stopped trying to say anything, she gave him a confused and shocked look.

He placed the scarf over her bare shoulders and shook his head. "I do not know. I do not care. I only know I am here because of you, and I am going to repay that kindness," he answered her unasked question.

She scowled in disbelief, and stared at the ground for a while. Suddenly, her gaze flew back to him. "It would be much easier to understand you if we used the same means of communication," he replied flatly.

She blushed in embarrassment and cleared her voice. "I only dreamed of being here… with… with you like this. I…" she trailed off.

"Thankfully, it is not a dream anymore, is it?" the protector comforted. She smiled and nodded. A colder scowl graced his features. "I am going to take care of you, and make sure you never have to suffer again. I will follow you whenever, wherever you want to be."

She stared at him for a few seconds, unable to register his words. He studied her expression for a while, then settled on waiting patiently for her reply. She suddenly looked away. "I'm so little… People would think wrong if they found out I had no parents, and no one took care of me either. It wouldn't work…" she murmured sadly.

He frowned in something akin to sympathy. "Then, I will be your caretaker. I will raise you, if that's what it takes," he declared strongly.

She stared at him in surprise and her lips stretched into a big smile. "Then… I want to leave this town! I want… to live a real adventure! To meet new people, to travel to all places possible!" she decided, her eyes once again bright, sparkling with joy.

He nodded and closed his eyes. "An adventure it is. Pack all you want to take with you. We leave as soon as possible."

She nodded back, and turned to look at the bright, light blue sky. _Maybe, it isn't over yet, mummy, daddy. I don't want to join you now. Watch over me. I'm going to make you proud._

…

People all around the town stared and whispered as the black haired little girl walked on the unpaved streets, followed closely by a hooded male. Said girl turned to look at the man behind her, only to find him staring in amazement at the surroundings.

"Haven't you seen a town before?" she said curiously, breaking him out of his stupor.

He shook his head. "I have, but much has changed since then," he answered staring absently at one of the residences. Sighing, he resumed his walk. "Matters not. Where are we heading?"

She blinked and a grin spread on her face. "We're going to get me some new clothes. Though, you might need some too, Kurosaki-sama," the girl said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't call me that. I hate being called so formally. And are you sure you have enough money for both the trip and clothes?"

She turned to him and gave him a puppy face. "But-but-but! Kurosaki-samaaa~! Mummy taught me to respect my elders!" she wailed.

He closed his eyes and turned his head to the other side. "I'm not that old! And don't change the subject."

She pouted. Finally, when she got no further reaction out of him, she huffed and they resumed their pace. "It's alright. Despite how the caretaker treated me, my parents left me great treasures. Here, you hold the money."

When she handed him a purse full of coins, he raised an eyebrow. Scowling in confusion at their appearance, he stuffed the purse inside his cloak and followed the little girl.

…

"Ne, ne, Kurosaki-sama! Does this look good?" the girl beamed brightly, twirling around dressed in a long, bright blue dress, with a white shirt neck and white frills. The corners of Ichigo's lips turned up at the sight of her joy. He was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"It looks fine. Fits you nicely," he commented quietly.

She grinned and took one more glance at her appearance in the modest mirror. She turned to look at him. "Kurosaki-sama." Something about her tone sent a shiver up his spine.

He turned to face a cat-like grin paired with two mischievous eyes. "It's your turn to dress~!" she sang, almost as if she just got a new doll to play with. The shop vendor that had been assisting the girl up until then grinned and took hold of one of his arms, just like the girl had with the other.

A light pink blush spread on his cheeks as he struggled to retrieve his arms. "L-let go! I don't need any clothes! Oi! OI!"

…

"Kyaa! Kurosaki-sama, you're so handsome!" the girl squealed clapping enthusiastically. She had successfully dragged him into a dressing booth and forced him to try on several outfits, but the parade abruptly stopped when she declared this particular outfit her favorite.

Ichigo wore a black uniform like-suit which consisted of dress pants and a coat with rolled up sleeves, showing his strong forearms. The coat, which was a button up, had the first threes buttons undone and the white undershirt as well, as per Ichigo's complaining –"It's suffocating me! Sadistic formal wear…"- and had a high collar. Instead of the usual dress shoes, he chose to wear black boots, which surprisingly suited him perfectly.

The man in question had an embarrassed blush on his face as he stared away from the faces of the 'public' and had stubbornly stuffed his hands in the pockets of the trousers. _How am I supposed to fight in these stuffy clothes? I miss the old shihakusho days…_ he mentally complained. _Ah well, if she wants this, then I might as well adapt. Speaking of adapting, the world looks like I'm in the past, no the future. But that isn't possible, is it? What could have possibly happened…?_

His musings were interrupted when the girl happily claimed, "Kurosaki-samaa! Come pay the clothes and let's go already!"

He rubbed the back of his head and placed his black cloak over his shoulders. "Coming, coming!" he replied half-heartedly. _Might as well enjoy my life here. _

…

The girl watched the town with an absent expression. They had finally reached the outskirts and climbed a particular hill from which she could easily regard the small town. _This is it. _

Ichigo regarded the girl as a lone tear travelled down her cheek. He knew the feeling of having to leave your hometown, no matter how many hurtful or happy memories you had within it. It made the connection to your most loved ones and inevitably affected you. He closed his eyes and patiently waited for her next decision.

"Kurosaki-sama."

He opened his eyes to see she had turned her head to face him. Eyes filled with emotions regarded him. He nodded in acknowledgement. She bit her lip. "Th-thank you, Kurosaki-sama. I… don't deserve you. Thank you for staying with me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay your kindness, even if you don't stay by my side for the entire adventure," she murmured, bowing.

He stood quiet for a few seconds, then he smiled and chuckled. She looked at him curiously. "You can repay me in some way," he said.

Her eyes widened. "Truly? I'll do it whatever it takes!"

"Are you sure you've got what it takes?" he asked seriously.

She hesitated for a moment, then swallowed heavily. "D-definitely!"

He smirked. "You can give me your name. You've known my name even before I've awoken, but I don't know yours yet."

She froze. Her jaw hung open. Tears started pouring out at a fast pace. "Eingeru! My name is Morikawa Eingeru, Kurosaki-sama!" Eingeru declared, laughing as tears of appreciation rolled down her cheeks.

Ichigo smiled and put an arm around Eingeru's shoulders as she cried of happiness.

…

… _a moon within my ever darkening heart. _

_To be continued…_


End file.
